This disclosure is in the field of systems and methods that facilitate the use of recycled water for landscape and irrigation applications or other uses such as but not limited to sidewalk cleaning and car washing.
Potable water can be scarce or expensive in a number of locations. Recycling water to support landscape applications is an attractive alternative to using potable water. Currently systems collect runoff rainwater but few systems are available to reclaim shower or bath water and kitchen water. The systems that collect runoff rain water are generally used manually and do not feed sprinklers or equivalent without adding a new pumping system. The same is true of systems that reclaim the shower, bath, and kitchen water.